


Surrender

by Temaki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Finger Sucking, Other, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sounding, Temperature Play, Urethral Play, excessive use of the words "good boy"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaki/pseuds/Temaki
Summary: A series featuring dom MC/Sub demon brothers. Every chapter has different dynamics.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> This one is much softer and shier than the others will (probably) be.

You cross the hallway as quietly as possible. It’s the start of the night and you’re not really sure who’s around the dorm at this hour. You recheck your phone, more out of nervousness than anything. It’s a simple message, just one sentence that would be easy to dismiss to anyone else. 

_I think I’m ready._

It’s something you and Levi had talked about many times before. He admitted to wanting to submit, and while that sounded almost scary to you, the thrill of being able to fully love him with no restrains had you on edge since the first conversation. 

Now, after long days of planning, he finally texted you. That one sentence was more than enough to shake your core, but there was no hesitation as you left the library and rushed to the house of lamentation. 

However, as you stand in front of the door to your room. The knowledge that he was açready inside makes your head spins with the possible outcomes. You want this to go smoothly, want to show Levi you are here for him fully, ready to take care of him whenever need be. It’s nerve-wracking to think about how much trust he is placing upon your hands.

But you want this. You both do, and you know there’s nothing that you can’t overcome together. The first sign is already in front of you, just on the other side of the door: he texted, he trusts. 

You open the door and walk inside. 

He’s standing by the window, looking out. 

“Levi,” you say, approaching him.

“Oh, Y/N,” he turns to you, “I didn’t see you come in.”

“How are you?” 

He smiles, welcoming you into a hug. “I’m okay,” a chuckle, “Are we really doing this?”

You push away to look him in the eyes. “Only if you want to.” 

He nods, hands finding yours. You squeeze them, intertwining your fingers. 

“I do,” it slips from his lips as no more than a whisper, but you smile all the same. 

Things progress naturally from then. His lips are on yours, soft and unsure at first, but gaining confidence when you kiss back and wrap your hands around his waist. You stumble together through the room, never breaking apart. 

His tongue is heaven against yours, a gulp of fresh water for the thirsty sinner you became with him. The kiss was addictive, always left you wanting more of his touch, more of him all around you. Tonight, you will have just that. The thought alone makes you dizzy. 

The back of your knees hit the frame of the bed and you fall, giggling under him. 

Levi laughs, pushing himself up so your eyes meet. “Are you okay?” he asks, breathing heavily.

“Yeah,” you laugh as well, running soft patterns with your fingers on his arm.

You stay like that for a moment, simply gazing into each other’s eyes. You don’t think you’ll ever get over the wild starfire trapped in his irises. His breath evens out bit by bit, remains of laughter slowly dying. You just look at him, feeling stuck in that moment. 

You wouldn’t mind if it lasted forever. 

But the night is young, and it brings promises neither of you want to break.

You touch a hand to his cheek, caressing it with your thumb. “Do you trust me?”

He closes his eyes, placing his own hand on top of yours. “I do. So much.”

“Okay,” you take a deep breath, “Okay, baby.”

His lips are on yours again, then, and the world seems lost in time. You pull him closer, rolling so you’re the one on top, and trace your lips down his jaw, suckling lightly on his collarbones. His breath hitches and he bares his neck, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. You bite at the junction of his neck, teeth grazing against skin and he moans. 

It’s your favorite sound in the world. 

Your hands start roaming as you keep kissing, touching every dip and curve of his body. He sighs loudly, eyes burning with untamed lust that drives you crazy. You feel it all around you, buzzing through the air, setting the entire room in a heavy atmosphere. It makes your lungs ache and your head spin in the most wonderful of ways. 

Your hand find his shirt and you pull it off of him, revealing the full view of his chest and legs. He takes the next step further, tugging down his own pants. It’s desperate and exhilarating: you, fully clothed above his naked form.

Without hesitating, your hand finds its way to his cock, teasing the head with the tip of your fingers, leaving goosebumps on your wake. 

“Please…” he whispers, mouth agape. 

“What, baby?” you can’t mask the teasing tone in your voice, “What do you want?”

He whines, thrashing lightly on the bed. His face is flushed and he reaches down. 

“Oh no, no, baby.” You say, taking his hands on yours and holding them up above his head. You run a finger on the underside of his cock, relishing on the way precum is slowly dripping from his tip. “Use your words.”

“Hgnnn,” he tries, squeezing his eyes, “please, Y/N…”

You let him take his time, keeping your fingers steady at the head of his cock once more, thumb digging slightly on his slit. 

“Make me feel good?” he asks, looking at you through his long eyelashes, glassy eyes focused on your face.

You smirk. “Good boy.” 

Without waiting anymore, you trace your hand all the way to the base of his cock, engulfing it. He breathes out in relief at your touch, body melting onto the bed. You tug at his cock slowly, spreading precum all over it. The slide is a little bit easier like that, but still not enough. 

With a sneer, you lift your hand towards his face. “Lick it for me, baby?”

He laps at your palm almost exasperatedly, coating all of it with saliva. 

“Good boy,” you smile, tucking a loose strand of purple hair behind his ear, “so good for me.”

“Yeah, want to be good,” he nods, voice slurring in the slightest. 

Your lips meet his in an avid kiss as you glide your hand back to his cock. It’s a messy kiss, too much tongue and little coordination, but it fits the moment perfectly. You bite at his lower lip, receiving a mewl in response. It’s maddening. 

Your hand starts pumping his cock in time with the small kisses you litter all over his face. 

“I love you,” your voice is spent, but Levi keens. 

A kiss to the corner of his lips. 

“You’re perfect.”

Your tongue finds his jawline and you lick a stripe down to the base of his neck, sucking hickeys on your way. He’d complain about them the next day but for now, you just enjoyed the way his skin blemished red under your ministrations. 

You keep making your way down, biting a nipple just to hear him mewl. He’s sensitive everywhere, a fact you had gotten to know in the time you’ve been together, and one you plan to take full advantage of, abusing the buds with your tongue and teeth until they’re puffy and raw. 

It drives him crazy. The feeling of your hand, soft and slow on his dripping length mixed with the harshness of your mouth on his nipples drives soft cries out of him, puts his just on the edge, where you want him most. 

“I’m gonna-” he breathes out, unable to form full sentences, “Y/N, I’m gonna-”

Your fingers are back around the base of his cock, tightening. 

He thrashes, ruined pleasure washing over him with so much intensity tears prickle on his eyes. 

“Why would you do that?” a whines, followed by a single tear trailing down his cheek.

“Because I can?” Your voice bears mock innocence.

He drops his head, groaning. “That was mean.”

You smirk. “There’s more where that came from.” 

He smiles, covering his face with his hands. His voice comes out muffled, but you manage to make out the words. 

“Show me?”

You smile to yourself. This will be a fun night. 


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the last one focused on exploration and starting up on dynamic play, this one is focused on a full scene! Although not explicitly talked about, they are roleplaying a scenario where MC is the head of the devildom and Lucifer is their butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: roleplaying, sub/dom undertones, light praise, finger licking, sex toys, bootjob, boot licking, light leather fetish, excessive use of the words “good boy”

You sit cross-legged at the desk, tapping a pen lightly on the wooden surface. At the wall, a clock ticks indicating how late it is - it’s the only other sound in the entire building. Your eyes flick to it, then to the door. The papers in front of you had long been taken care of and you’re getting bored, bearing on fussy, almost. 

There’s a rapid knock at the door that has you turning towards it, attention fully turned in to whoever is on the other side. “Come in.” 

The door creeps open and in comes Lucifer, darting his gaze towards you. “Y-you wanted to see me, master?” His voice is strained and he not so discreetly tugs at the crotch of his pants, adjusting them.

You smile at his demureness. “Oh, Lucifer. Yes, I did. Close the door, will you?” 

He closes it with a gulp, lingering by it. 

“Oh, don’t be shy. You can come in. It’s not like you’ve been a bad boy, now is it?” You hum, still playing with the pen on your hand. “Or have you?”

He gulps again, taking one step forward. “I… haven’t.”

“I know. You’re a good boy.” You reassure him, “So, come in.”

He starts to walk, but you stop him by raising your palm. 

“No, no. You know the rules.”

“But I…” His voice dies down in a whisper, molding to the shy of a whine. 

“Luci,” you cut him off, “what did I say about breaking rules?” 

“Only b-bad boys do it.” He mutters out through gritted teeth, clearing his throat.

“Yes.” You agree, letting go of the pen and finally fully looking at him, “Now, strip.”

He hesitates for just one moment before tugging at the buttons on his jacket, cheeks burning crimson. You follow his every movement, from the way he sheds away the jacket, the grasp of his knuckles on the hem of his shirt - pulled up reveal the thin chain that hangs from his pierced nipples - to the skilled movement of fingers as his belt comes undone. Piece by piece, he strips down until he’s standing in boxers in the middle of your office. 

“Everything.” Your stern voice reminds him. 

It makes him keen, a low sound deep on his throat but he does it anyway, tugging at the hem. You lick his lips as his already hard cock springs free. There’s a cock ring around the base of it, made to measure - one that he wears every single day. The red rubber band looks breathtaking against his pale complexion, accentuating the veins that follow through his length. It snuggles his balls, making them more apparent than regularly, smooth skin complimenting the entire scene. Under the bright lights of the room, he shifts, flushing to a pinkish tone. It makes the whole thing just a tad bit more ethereal.

“Beautiful.” You can’t help but say because it was the simplest of truths. 

Lucifer blushes even deeper, covering himself with his hands. He still stood somewhat coiled, the chain on his nipples swaying with the wind coming from the fireplace at the corner of the office.

“Aw.” you coo in the most mocking tone you can muster, “Don’t be shy. Come here.” 

He takes only a step before you’re stopping him again. 

“On all fours.”

His naked knees thud on the carpeted floor with a deaf sound. He stares at you for a moment like that, body on display. The flexed muscles of his thighs - littered with the ghosts of hickeys and lovebites - make your mouth water. 

He crawls at a slow pace, mewling slightly with every movement. You smile to yourself, keenly aware of the reason for that. He comes to a halt by your feet, lifting himself so he’s just on his knees again.

“Show me.” The smirk is clear in your voice. 

His eyes widen. “Master, no.” He cries. 

You lean forward until your noses are almost brushing. “Why not?”

He adverts his gaze to the carpet, “It’s embarrassing.” 

You lean even further, touching your lips to his ear. “If you do, I’ll let you cum tonight.”

His breath hitches, eyes meeting yours properly for the first time since he walked in. “Master.”

You move, the tip of your finger following the line of his jaw as you do so. Your hand stops by his lips and he opens them, sucking the digit in. 

“You’ve been so good,” your finger is engulfed by a warm tongue, “my good boy. So perfect for me. You deserve it.”

He moans, tongue darting out to lap at another of your fingers. You chuckle, slipping it in his mouth next to the other. He hums, sucking eagerly. Your other hand makes way to his hair, running across the locks. You smile as his eyes flutter closed and he loses himself for a moment, enjoying the weight of your fingers on his mouth. 

“Baby?” your voice is soft, calculated. You have to know just how much he’s falling. 

He opens his eyes slowly, looking up. You feel relief wash over you - he’s still there. 

“Still want to play? Or are you good like this?” 

He shakes his head, mumbling something - or at least trying to. 

You pull your fingers off his mouth, leaving him visibly disappointed. “What was that, baby?”

“Want to be good,” he slurs out, “I want master to see.” There’s a glint on his eyes - he’s teasing you. 

“Well then,” you recline back to your chair. “Do it.”

There’s a nod and then he’s back on all fours, turning the other way so his back is in front of you. With a shaky breath, he bends down until his chest is flush to the carpet, revealing his perfect ass. Trembling, he pulls his cheeks apart, revealing the vibrator nestled between them. It’s whirring softly, not enough to make him orgasm, but just the right amount to keep him needy. 

“Good boy.” You say, touching a finger to the base of it. 

He gasps through a moan. “Master!”

You laugh, pushing the toy further in. The remains of lube slick up your hand - he always likes it messy and wet. 

“So pretty,” you watch the way his hole hungrily takes it. “It’s like you were made for this.”

He whines, letting go of his cheeks to cover his face in shame. “Don’t say that, master.”

“Why?” You keep thrusting the toy into him, ever so slowly, “Because it’s embarrassing?” Thrust. “Because you don’t like it?” Thrust. “Or maybe, is it because you like it too much?”

“Master, please!” He cries out, thrashing. There’s an edge to his voice, one that you know too well. 

“Not yet.” You say with another thrust. “Hold off for a little longer.”

He wails softly. “No, master, please, I… I can’t!”

“It’ll feel better, I promise.” You smirk. 

he whines but doesn’t argue further, moaning instead as you angle the vibrator just where he wants it. With a light kick of your boot to his naked feet, he’s spreading his legs, giving you further access. 

“It’s going to be so much better, baby.” You repeat, the front of your boot rubbing on his cock. 

He chokes, breathing heavily. There’s a coating of sweat to his skin that makes him glisten. You think he’s never looked more perfect. 

You tease at his tip, pressing upwards in circular motions that add to the pleasure he’s already feeling. He’s a moaning mess, babbling incoherent words at the carpet, eyes squeezed shut. You bring your foot back and trace it all the way up to his length once more. The leather is stained with precum, but you don’t mind it. The scene in front of you is payment enough. 

His hands grasp desperately at the edge of the carpet, drool pooling in front of his face. The light clinking sound that suddenly fills the room tells you he’s tugging at the chain. 

You smile to yourself, letting him do it. He always enjoyed being completely stimulated, no sensible part left unattended. You wonder how long he’s going to last, given that - despite his preferences - he has orgasmed from the chains alone in the past. 

It’s like he’s thinking the same thing. “Master!” He begs again, managing to make out some words after a stream of moans.

You take pity on him. You did say he’d get to come, after all. 

“Alright,” you say, removing your boot, “you can take it out.”

His hand is on his dick in seconds and he’s pulling off the cock ring, a sigh of relief as he does so. 

“Good boy.” You say, back to rubbing him with the edge of your boot. “You can come.”

He’s biting his lips then, eyes - now open - rolling backward as he comes, shooting so hard some of it hits his chin. You keep your boot pressed to his tip, giving it the slightest movement to keep him going. He rides it out until there are tears streaking down his cheeks and he’s panting. 

Only then do you remove the almost forgotten toy from his ass and finally move your foot away. He is still panting, laid down on the carpet. 

“So good to me, baby. So good.” You say. 

He smiles, balancing himself on trembling hands and knees as he turns back to look at you. His eyes fall to your dirtied boots and he blushes. 

“You made quite a mess, baby.” 

He whines, nodding. As usual, he’s silent just after the climax. He bends down, nuzzling your calf with his face. 

You smirk, knowing exactly what he wants. “Wanna clean it up for me?”

He looks up, nodding. 

You stretch your foot toward his face. “Go ahead.” 

He laps at the leather with intent, coating it with saliva. Once he’s done, he shows you his clean tongue, making sure you knew he swallowed it all. 

“Thank you, baby.” You say, brushing a few stray hairs away from his eyes. He rubs his cheek against your palm, smiling. “You’re so good for me.”

He is. 


	3. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: robe bondage, sensory deprivation, urethra play/sounding, temperature play, a whole lot of drooling, aftercare

You watched as Mammon tugged on his restrains playfully, eyeing you with his tongue out. 

“You’re getting better at this,” he teases, “I’m almost struggling.” 

“It’s the thought that counts, isn’t it?” You answer, giving one last tug at the golden ropes that kept his hands tied to the back of the chair. 

“Sure,” He gives you a half shrug, relaxing on the seat. 

You step back to watch your work. He looked beautiful. Tan skin contrasting with the gold of the ropes. He was already naked, sporting a half chub just from watching you. there’s an egg vibrator bound to his cock, another two taped to his nipples. Another three are inside him, snuggled against his prostate. His feet are already tied to the chair, flat on the floor - he’s tapping them every so often, the smallest sign of anxiousness. 

“Like what ya see?” He asks. You don’t miss the way his neck is flushed, even as he does his best to keep his face smug. 

“A little too much.” You smirk. “You’re perfect.”

His eyes widen, but he looks away before you can comment on it. “Ya better not say this to anyone else.” He stutters out. 

“No one can compare.” You purr out the words, lifting his chin with the tips of your fingers. “No one else is like the great Mammon.” 

Your lips meet and he whines, licking at your bottom lip. You open your mouth to deepen the kiss, suckling his tongue to drag a moan off of him. When you part, his eyes stay close for a moment before fluttering open. He pouts at the loss of contact and you giggle, attaching your lips to his neck instead. He hisses, throwing his head back. You suck a hickey onto his skin, biting over it to mark it even further.

“Wait.” You tap lightly at his lips once you stand back again. “Be a good boy, remember?” 

You gain a low whimper in response. “Yeah,” he says, eyes unfocused, “I will.” 

Smiling at him, you pick up the next set of items, laying them on the bed. “Ready?” 

He nods, taking a shaky breath. His feet were tapping again, a smile playing at his lips. “Please.” He says, not taking the eyes off of the blindfold on your hand. 

You slip it over his eyes, tying it a firm knot on the back of his head. Next is the ball gag. You touch at his lips and he lets them fall open for you to place it in his mouth. He grasps his teeth on it, fangs digging into the plastic in the slightest. 

“Alright, last one.” You say, picking up the noise-canceling headphones. He nods. 

With them on, you slip a small rubber ball onto his hands. He squeezes it twice, letting you know he’s okay. You use it whenever his hands are tied and he can’t use his mouth. It serves as a safeword - if he was to drop it, that would mean the scene got too much, and you’d stop. 

You take a moment to watch him again, just following the way his chest rises and falls with his ragged breathing. 

Then, you pick up the remotes for the vibrators, turning them on one by one. The response is immediate. He jumps up, a moan escaping his lips muffled by the gag. He is already drooling, a string of saliva coating his chin and running down his neck. You want to ravish him.

But instead, you wait. 

It’s part of the game. Something you’ve been working on together: patience. He was always eager to please, ready to fall on his knees for the smallest of praises, but he always faltered when it came to waiting, listening, being patient. 

He was the one who brought it up. How he wants to learn. How he wants to be  _ good _ . 

And who are you to deny him?

You sit back on the bed, scrolling through your phone. Devilgram is nothing compared to the view in front of you, the low humming of the vibrators the only audible thing on the room alongside Mammon’s whimpers. They grow as time passes. By the time you finally look up at him again, they’re bordering on desperate.

He is already dripping with precum - always easy to rile up. You toss your phone aside and sit up. The box filled with your toys is already on the bed. He didn’t know what you’d play with today. The thought alone makes you smirk. You pick up the sound: a thin, slightly ribbed golden pipelike toy with a ring at the top so you can easily manipulate it. 

You stand, walking towards him. You touch his shoulder at first, to announce your presence. He cries out but stays put. You smirk. It was another thing you’ve been working on: staying put, not thrashing away, accepting the pleasure. 

Obedience.

He shivers under your touch, mumbling something through the ball gag. You run a nail over the underside of his cock, pressing the vibrator down, making him writhe. He yells, drool running down his chin. The rubber ball on his hand stays in place - he is okay. Your finger trails up further, digging lightly over his slit. 

You remove the headphone from his ear. “You look so good.” You whisper, making him whine, “Such a good boy.”

He tugs at the ties on his wrists but doesn’t do much more, moaning softly. Your breath hits his bruised neck. 

“I wanna try something this time.” You pick up the sound, aware that he can’t see it. “We’ve talked about it before, remember? You dig your nail on his slit again. “Tonight this place is going to receive special attention.” 

He trashes on the bounds, muffled words scraping his mouth, drool running over his used nipples: puffed out and flushed from the constant stimulation. He looks debauched, and you had barely touched him. 

“What do you think of that?” You ask, thumb rubbing at his tip. 

He nods, more words tumbling out of his lips in the form of muffled pleads.

Opening the lube with one hand, you keep playing with his cock with the other, focusing mostly on the head and slit. Another gush of precum coats your fingers, and you use it to slide your hand down his length, pumping it with lazy motions. 

You let go of him to coat the sound in lube and he cries out, voice already hoarse. Your eyes follow the way his cock bobs, hard and standing, overly flushed against the rest of his skin. The sound will be the complement to it all. A masterpiece worth millions. 

You steady his cock with one hand, touching the sound to his slit with the other. He groans at the feeling of it, so foreign on his skin. Without warning, you edge it into his urethra, looking at him for any sign of discomfort. 

What you get is a moan. He keeps mostly still, but the sound. His moans echo through the walls of the room, loud enough that even the gag ball can’t keep them down. You slide a little more of the sound into him, then pull it out. He cries in response, precum flowing from his slit. It covers your fingers and the tip of the sound. His balls tighten and you wrap your hands around his base, keeping him from orgasming. 

He thrashes, making you look up, and oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

He’s crying. Tears are running down his cheeks, meeting with the drool pooling at his lips. 

You place the sound at his slit again, and this time, ever so slowly, you press it all the way down. Your gaze is entranced in him as it disappears into his cock, keeping him from cumming. You bob it a few times, pulling it by the ring on the end to push it inside him again, and every time he moans, more tears escaping from his eyes and dampening the blindfold. 

He’s a mess. 

You love it. 

You plug his slit again, racking your nails over the length of his cock as you do so, and then you stand. The stains on his cheeks are marred by a new set of tears as he whines, fangs are digging deep into the rubber of the ball gag, enough to cut through it if he really wanted. 

But he wants to be good. 

You walk to the side table, where your last toy of the night rests. The candle is already half-melted, small specks of wax spotting on the wood. You pick it up, admiring the flame. The candle is yellow. It was chosen by Mammon, to match with the rope. It’s safe for waxplay, something you’d indulge in more often than not. 

Walking back to where he is, you stand in front of him, watching as the wax drips onto his cock. He hisses at the first droplet, throwing his head back. His fangs are almost touching inside the ball gag, already cut enough that his noises are clear. 

You drip more wax over him, right next to the sound. He jumps up, shaking his head, tears falling from his eyes. His balls are tightened again, the telltale signs of an orgasm washing over him. You tug at the ring on the sound, pulling it until it almost comes out of his cock, then pushing it back in. You do this a couple of times, just watching as he strains, muscles flexing with tension. The wax of the candle is all over him: you drip it on his nipples and abs in time with the thrusts of the sound in his cock, and he moans. 

And  _ cries _ . 

His once muffled sounds are clear pleading now, hoarse begs of “Please, please,” followed by moans and incoherent words. You pull the sound fully out of him, then push away the headphones. 

“You can cum.” 

It’s all he needs to hear. With a shout, he comes, spilling from his cock with so much force it hits the floor, feet away from you. You tug at his cock as he comes, not letting it limp fully. He thrashes, sniffles escaping him. 

At his cries, you stop, pulling aside the candle and the sound. His breathing evens out a little, and you turn off the vibrators as he shakes.

He fidgets with the ropes when you come closer, finally setting him free. The blindfold comes out next. He blinks up at you, eyes adjusting to the soft lighting of the room. 

“Can you speak?” You ask, removing the ball gag. 

He touches his jaw, helping it loosen, then shakes his head, flushing. 

“That’s okay.” You smile, running your fingers through his hair. “You were so good, my perfect baby.” 

He nuzzles your hand with his head, closing his eyes. A pleased breath escapes his mouth. 

“No sleeping, no, no. Not yet.” You say, pulling away to tug at the ropes on his feet. “We gotta get you cleaned up first, okay?”

He nods, a small dazed smile playing at his lips. You massage at his legs and thighs, giving him time to readjust to them. 

“Do you think you can walk? I’ll help you.” 

He nods again, stretching his hand out. You take it, helping him onto the bed. He falls over the mattress with a thud, turning to the side and snuggling the comfort. Taking that moment, you get a fluffy towel in the bathroom, wet it with warm water and rejoin him. 

“I’m gonna clean you, okay, baby?” 

“Y-yeah,” he rasps out. 

You smile. “So good for me. So helpful.” You say, lifting his leg. He winces when you pull the vibrators out of him, sighing as you clean him up to the best of your ability. You take the vibrator from his cock next, wiping it gently. 

“Too much.” He cries, watching you with tired eyes. “Too good.” 

“I know,” You pat at his tummy, rubbing soft circles on it, “I’ll be done very soon and we can cuddle, yeah?”

He only nods, throwing his head on a pillow and closing his eyes. You finish cleaning him off with no more interruptions apart from light hissing when you remove the vibrators from his nipples. Then, you’re pulling a comforter over him. 

He makes grabby hands towards you, eyes droopy. You chuckle, moving to the bed with a water bottle in hand. “Can you drink a little bit for me?” 

He opens his lips, sitting up. You tilt the bottle to him, watching him drink with intent. When he’s done, you finally join him under the cover, huddling to him. He looks up at you, blinking slowly. 

You brush the hair away from his eyes and kiss at them, then at his cheeks, still wet from the tears, and finally at his lips. 

“I love you.” You say, pulling him closer. 

His eyes fall shut, a smile on his lips. “Love ya.” He says. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on Tumblr!


End file.
